


Human

by DarkSkyesRising



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSkyesRising/pseuds/DarkSkyesRising
Summary: *sigh* I hate these things! 
Cas falls and is afraid of Deans reaction.





	

The funny thing about falling is that it isn't scary. The adrenaline is there sure, but hes an angel of the Lord. He shouldn't feel nervous, just as he shouldn't feel the "want" to fall. The "need" to be "free". But its there. Thanks to Dean. So with a heavy sigh, Castiel , angel of the Lord, steps forward into the black abyss below him and he falls.  
The fall seems never ending and quickly ending all at once. He feels his wings ripped from him. His grace is gone. He feels empty and free. Scared and hungry and tired and... hurt... in so much pain.  
The first thing Castiel , no longer angel of the Lord, does as a human is cry.  
Tears burning his eyes, nose running, stomach heaving, lungs gulping in air... he doesn't like it, but he wanted this. Now he's got it.

 

He finds Dean at Bobby's.  
He hides from Dean.  
Watching him lean against his car, back towards him, gave Cas hope. Watching him take a drink out of the brown bottle, made him feel calm. He knew he was home but he didn't know how to tell the man before him what he'd done. What had to be done. Relying on the darkness to hide him, and to hide the turmoil of thoughts flowing freely through his mind. A few minutes of desperate internal begging comes with the silence. Almost too loud in his head as he figures out what to do. What if Dean never accepts him? What if he doesnt want him? Powerless and weak.. he'd just get in the way. It's when he finally decided to turn away, he heard it.

"Cas, please I need you."

The desperate, quiet pleading makes the former angel stops in his tracks. Silencing his breath and making sure not to make the smallest of sounds. His heart was pounding. Dean is praying to him? Dean had given up on him! Why was he praying? He must have heard wrong. But he didn't want that. He wanted to have heard him right. Wanted the words to be true. Without realizing he had made a decision, he found himself walking slowly, quietly toward the Impala. He can't leave him. He doesn't want to leave him. He loves him. He needs him. They need each other.  
The grass barely made a sound beneath his feet. The stars shone brightly above them, and now he's standing behind the man he gave everything for and everything up for . He just needs to make himself known. Watching the back of Deans head, he does it.  
"Hello Dean." His voice is still low and its smoothness is comforting. He sounds confident but certainly doesn't feel it.  
Dean spins around, wide eyes.  
"Cas!"  
He whispers it. Like its not real. Like he's not real. And Cas can't blame him.  
They stare at each other for a minute, thoughts running through both their heads.  
"Dean I'm s-"  
"Don't Cas"  
So Cas doesn't. Instead he watches Dean walk around the car towards him. Closer until he's a few inches away. The smell of alcohol strong on Deans breath. Cas knows he's being studied. Eyes roaming over his face. Blue eyes to green eyes before Deans hand comes up slowly, toward his forehead, lightly grazing his fingertips across his skin.  
Cas flinches. Sucks a short breath in at the sting.  
Dean pulls away quickly.  
"What.. what happened to you?"  
More whispered words.. A few seconds pause. Hes thinking of what to say. What can he say? What does he say?  
"I...I fell."  
Dean snorts. Then grins. Then laughs.  
Its the best sound Cas has ever heard since becoming human. His heart swells. Cas smiles.  
"An angel..." Dean says trying to catch his breath. "An angel of the Lord fell? What did you do? Trip over a stick?"  
He laughs again.  
The smile on the angels face falters. Dean doesn't understand. Maybe he should leave it at that. Don't tell him anymore. Just leave and let Dean live the life he deserves to live without the burden of himself.  
"Cas?" Dean can see how quiet he's being. How his shoulders hunched.  
"Cas.. whats wrong? I was joking I just thought it was funny. I mean every one gets a little clumsy sometimes but an angel falling is-" Cas hears him falter. Hears him breath in and can almost see the light bulb appear above his head when he finally catches on.  
"I'm so s-"  
"Don't Dean"  
And Dean doesn't.  
A few minutes of more silence pass then Cas straightens his shoulders and looks the other man in his eyes. The sky has lightened, finally, and hes able to see the hazel green eyes more clearly.He has to tell him. Needs to tell him.  
He takes a deep breath.  
"I did it for you. I did all of it for you."  
Dean steps forward and puts his hand on the fallen angels shoulder.  
"Its ok Cas. Its alright."  
Suddenly Dean pulls him in hugging him tightly. Holding him, comforting him. Needing to touch him.  
"It'll be ok I promise."They both stay that way until the sun rises. When the door to Bobby's opens they pull away and look into each others eyes.  
Dean clears his throat Glaring over at Sam until the door closes again.  
"Cas?"  
Dean asks, knowing the perfect thing to cheer him up.  
"Want some pie?"  
"Yes"  
They walk inside together. Future mostly uncertain, with the promise of pie.


End file.
